The Fiore Games
by nickychua
Summary: Hunger Games Fairy Tail version! Only my second fan fiction so... yeah!
1. Chapter 1: Sorrow

**The Fiore Games**

**Chapter 1**

The guild of Fairy Tail was having a party after Team Natsu had came back after being hidden at Tenrujima Island for seven years. Natsu grinned as he looked around the guild he loved. Cana was drinking with Gildarts at the bar. Happy, Carla and Lily were chatting with Wendy and Lisanna. But best of all, his Lucy was there right beside him. '_His_ Lucy', he liked the sound of it. As they headed back to the guild from the island Natsu and Lucy went to a hill and talked. There was when Natsu told Lucy that he loved her and discovered that she loved him back. He looked around and saw the other couples that had been formed when they got back from the island. There was Gray and Juvia (he still couldn't believe the Popsicle got a girl), Elfman and Evergreen, a couple no one saw coming which was Levy and Gageel, Azlack and Bisca got married, Romeo hooked up with Wendy and is now dating her, and lastly Erza and Jellal. After the island, word had come to Erza that the mage was looking for her and that he was finally freed from prison, so they got together. Everyone was having a great time when the Master walked in with a frustrated face. He practically ignored everyone and walked upstairs to his office.  
>"Master! Is everything alright?" Erza quickly asks. The master turns his head and looks at the scarlet haired girl, then at everyone else.<br>"I need to think alone... An announcement shall be made either today or tomorrow." He murmured and pushed his was through the crowd and locked himself in his office. No one seemed to want to speak so Mira said.  
>"You should all head home, come back tomorrow and I'll have the master make the announcement tomorrow at noon okay?" Everyone murmured okay and headed out the door. Natsu decided to take his girlfriend out on a date to take her mind of the master. It seemed that Gray had the same idea so they decided to go on a double date.<p>

The next day

Juvia woke up to a knock on her door in Fairy Hills. She quickly walked to the door, brushed her hair down and opened the door. There stood her boyfriend Gray Fullbuster.  
>"Good morning beautiful!" Gray said with a smile and gave her a quick kiss. "Are you ready to get breakfast?" Juvia gave him a smile.<br>"Give Juvia five minutes to get ready." she quickly let the ice mage into her room and ran to take a quick shower. She came out five minutes later and the couple headed to get breakfast then went to the guild.

At the guild  
>The master waited anxiously as everyone of Fairy Tail came in. Later after everyone was ready Mira asked everyone to form pairs and to write their names on a slip of paper. Soon all the Papers were folded and placed in a glass ball. Master then showed everyone of a video that the magic council sent them. Suddenly a voice said.<br>"Hello guilds of Fiore, we have taken notice that you have been misbehaving. So as punishment you must send couples to participate in what we call the Fiore games. The members that are chosen from the guild shall be chosen at random. The couples chosen, whether or not they are tributes they will **mostly die. **They will fight in an arena to stay alive. If you die then you die. The winning guild will obviously get their members back and a fifteen million jewels prize. We cannot promise you getting your dead tributes back after for we might use them to create a monster. The ones that are picked will not be able to use magic attacks in the arena but will only be able to use their magic to keep them alive. Your masters will explain why the other couples will be picked, now enjoy! We expect the couples chosen from each of the twelve guilds to have your couples along with your S-class wizards and master to be at your city's train station by three o'clock in one week. Now we'll leave it to your masters to pick the couples! Good day!"  
>The screen went black and the guild was silent. The master reached into the glass ball and everyone sucked their breath in. The master pulled out a slip of paper and spoke into the microphone.<br>"There will be two couples that will be mentors that will coach the tributes through the arena, they wont be able to talk to them but they will be able to send packages to help the tributes... The first couple that will be the mentors are, Gray and Juvia."

"Gray and Juvia" The master's words echoed in Gray's ears and his knees seemed to weaken. Juvia was holding his hand and when she heard that she crumpled to the floor shuddering. Gray collapsed down beside her and they just sat there in each others arms.  
>"My children, I need you two to come up here." Makarov's sad voice echoed through the guild. Gray didn't want to go up, he didn't want to leave the guild, and he didn't want to die. Gray slowly stood up but had to carry his girlfriend up onto the stage. There were some chairs set up on the stage the two sat down in two of the chairs and held onto each other. Makarov sighed and reached his hand into the ball. As he pulled another slip of paper out of the ball Mira saw a tear slip down his face.<br>_'Of course he would be crying, he is basically sending his children to some place where they will most likely get killed.' _Mira thought, feeling her own tears slip down her cheeks. Fried quickly gave her a kiss on the cheek before looking back to the master. The man opened the slip of paper and gave out another sob. He cleared his throat and said in a firm but sad voice.  
>"The other couple for the mentors is... Cana and Makao."<br>Cana spat out her Sake when her name got called. She looked at Makao to see that his lips were in a tight line. Cana understood the importance that she must not get weak for her staying alive depended on it. She put down her beer and walked right up to the stage with Makao, tears streaming down her face. Gildarts quickly stopped her before she reached the stage. He quickly embraced her in a tight hug and said  
>"You be careful out there." Cana looked at her father through teared faces and replied in a whisper.<br>"You too. Don't forget that your a S-class mage so you will be there too" and with that she gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked up onto the stage. Makao was already at a seat gesturing for her to sit beside her. She gave him a nod and sat down abruptly and started silently sobbing into his shirt. The guild was silent yet again except for the sniffling of Juvia and the sobbing of Cana. The master hesitated before walking up to the glass ball to select the paper that would hold the names of the couple that would be the tributes of the fiore games. Master started shaking and as a tear ran down his cheek he quickly read the names and he collapsed on the ground crying. Mira ran up to him and when she saw that he was okay she read the paper and started crying. Mira turned towards the microphone she blurted out with a sob

"Levy and Gageel." Mira's words were faded out by sobs that were emitted from the crowd.  
>"G-Gageel" Levy said. As the iron dragon slayer looks at her with such a sad face she starts to move towards him only to stumble and be caught by Gageel.<br>"I don't want to go!" Levy sobbed.  
>"Shh. It will be okay. I'll protect you." Gageel murmurs and kisses the top of her head. As they make their way to the stage Lucy gives her a tight hug. The three couples have a group hug and slowly calm down and soon they are ready for what lays ahead of them.<br>Gageel ad Levy are the tributes that represent Fairy Tail. Gray and Juvia are their mentors and life support along with Cana and Makao. Will they stay alive? What will the future bring? Will they be able to win the Fiore Games and come back to the family? The questions lingered in every one's minds as they clapped for their brave friends that might have death in their future.

**END OF CHAPTER 1**


	2. Chapter 2: The train

**Hi! Not a lot have people have read this story (which kinda kills me oh well) but I hope more people will start to read it.**

**Juvia: Where is my Gray-sama?**

**Me: Oh Gray is doing the disclaimer**

**Juvia: HOW DARE YOU STEAL MY BOYFRIEND!**

**Gray: Chill out Juvia**

**Juvia: o/o Yes Gray-sama**

**Gray: nickychua doesn't own Fairy Tail **

**Me: Great! Now on to the story!**

**CHAPTER 2**

Lucy woke up to see Natsu's pink head; she quickly got up and went to the bathroom to put on some clothes. Today was the day that they were going to head to the 'capitol'. The capitol was where the Fiore games will be held. No one knows where it is but the magic council, they call it the capitol for obvious reasons. It's the capitol of magic. Before she made it to the bathroom Natsu grabbed her hand.  
>"Lucy" He whispered. Lucy turned her head to look at him. "I want to play like last night." Lucy smiled and said replied. "When we're at the capital okay?" Natsu nodded and let her go. As Lucy sat in her bath she thought about what was coming up later in the day. The master had explained everything that was going to happen. He also said that anyone that wished to help out could come but it might lead to death. Lucy offered for her celestial spirits to help by being stylists and Natsu decided to tag along because he might be of help. Wendy also offered to go as a healer. Basically a third of the guild offered to go so the people that were staying had to watch the games. The magic counsel said that everyone will have to watch or someone from their guild will die. Everyone agreed to meet for what might be their last meal at the guild and soon Lucy and her boyfriend headed out the door.<br>_I can't bear the thought without Natsu in my life. _ Lucy thought to herself. She looked over at her boyfriend and made a personal decision. _I will do everything I can to keep him alive so he can live for the both of us._ Little did she know that her boyfriend was thinking the same thing.

Juvia woke up to see Gray's face close to hers. She smirked and leaned close to his face. She leaned in and kissed him awake. Gray's eyes opened in surprise to see his girlfriend kissing her. He smiled and pulled her closer to him.  
>"I wish I can stay like this forever" Gray murmured, Juvia smiled and replied.<br>"Juvia wishes so too but today we have to go to the capitol."Gray's mood darkened and he slowly forced a smile.  
>"Oh yeah... We'll be okay. We should go to the guild." Juvia nodded and said.<br>"Okay... Juvia will go get ready." Juvia gives Gray a quick kiss and walks to the bathroom. As he hears water start running he starts to think.  
>'<em>Is this the right thing to do? Maybe we should have just run away when we had a <em>  
><em>chance. No then they might have killed our friends. I'll just have to keep her alive. <em>  
>In the bathroom Juvia was thinking too.<br>_'Juvia can't believe the Magic Counsel is doing this! What if Gray- Sama dies! Juvia will protect him! If they want to kill my Gray- Sama they will have to kill Juvia first!_

Levy wakes up and instantly remembers what happened between Gageel and herself last night.  
><em>"Since this is basically our last night together lets enjoy it." <em>Gageel's words echoed in her mind as she remembered the pleasure and joy she experienced last night. She quickly went to the bathroom to take a bath. When she closes the door behind her Gageel's eyes snap open and he quickly stretches and puts his clothes on.  
><em>Well I might as well think of this as my last day of freedom and me being alive. <em>Gageel's mind flickers back to last night. The sounds of heavy breathing and moans were brought into his head. _ No more of that Gageel! From now on you have to keep you and your girl alive! _Gageel said as he quickly scolded himself.

Everyone soon was enjoying their last meal at Fairy Tail before they headed to the capitol. Mira made every ones favorite dishes. For Natsu he made fire chicken, for Lucy she made a strawberry smoothie and some pasta, for Gray she made shaved ice and frozen pizza, she made Juvia bubble tea and spicy noodles, Erza had a strawberry cake, Levy and Carla had bags of chips, and Gageel had a pile of iron. No one barely talked as they ate their last meal in Magnolia and slowly started to talk more. Soon enough they were talking like there was no tomorrow. Laughing about the good times they had in the past, and joking around about what would happen when they got to the capitol and if they made it back. Soon it was time for them to o to the train station. Everyone said their goodbyes and walked out the door. Levy looked back to see Jet and Droy crying their eyes out.  
>'<em>"I need you guys to stay here and protect the guild while I'm gone." '<em>The memory of the day before came into her head.  
>'<em> "But Levy we can't leave you! You might die!" Jet and Droy protested. But she had cut them off. <em>  
><em>"I know I might die but I need you to protect the guild for everyone. The guild must not fall if some of us die." '<em>  
>"Levy! Be careful!" Jet shouted to her with tears falling down his cheeks in rivers. Levy quickly ran back to them and gave them a hug and a kiss on the cheek.<br>"Don't worry. If I die I-" Levy said, only to be cut off by Droy.  
>"Don't say that! Don't say you're going to die! What will happen to team Shadow Gear?" Droy shouted. Levy smiled and said.<br>"If I die it will be to protect Fairy Tail and you two. You two are like brothers to me and I can't lose you. You MUST protect the guild okay? And if I die you have to promise to keep team Shadow Gear in action okay? If I die you must stay together, we are a family and a true family will always love and care for one another okay?" She embraced her two greatest friends into a group hug. After a minute she said.  
>"I have to go... I'll call you when I get there." And with those few words she ran off, stopping when she reached the waiting group and turned around. Levy breathed a few words under her breath and two tiny necklaces popped up in front of Jet and Droy. It was the word family in wood with a chain attached to it.<br>"Jet! Droy!" The boys looked up at Levy to see that she had one too. "Family!" She called out.  
>"Family!" They cheered right back, catching the necklaces in their hands and quickly placing them on. Levy gave them a smile and ran along with everyone to catch the train. The group made it to the train station five minutes before the train arrived. Each guild had their own train car and if they left their train car they might get killed so obviously everyone just stayed in the train car that had the Fairy Tail logo on it.<br>"Levy-Chan? Do you know which guilds are participating in the Fiore Games?" Juvia asked the bluenette. Levy thought for a moment and said.  
>"I think other than us there's Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus ,Pacific Breakers, Mermaid heel, Raven tail, Oracion seis, Sabertooth, Twilight ogre, Titan nose, Phantom lord, and Quatro Cerberus." as she listed them off she counted them of on her fingers.<br>"That's twelve guilds" Lucy whispered. "That means that at least twenty two people will die." Her voice shook. "Are they trying to get rid of us?" Natsu wrapped a warm arm around her and sat her down onto the seat.  
>"Everyone just calm down!" Mira said gently, though Mira was troubled too. "We'll be fine and what every happens we're a family, nothing can separate a family" As Levy heard those words her hands flew to her neck where she wore her family necklace and instantly felt it go warm, she smiled and knew that Jet and Droy were thinking of her. They had to spend the night on the train so everyone tried to keep themselves occupied. Lucy brought out Plue and walked around with Natsu, Gray and Juvia were practicing their magic, Levy was talking with Jet and Droy on the phone and Gageel just ate iron. Natsu looked around the train car and smiled. This was his family and Mira was right. Even if one of us dies, the rest of us will live on for them. The next morning Natsu wakes up to a pleasant smile from Lucy as she slept beside his on the couch. Since they weren't allowed to leave the train car everyone slept wherever they could. Natsu and Lucy crashed on the couch, Gray and Juvia were on the floor and for some reason Gageel and Levy were on a table.<br>"Wake up everyone!" Mira said cheerfully as she and Freed entered the room with a cart of breakfast.  
>"Wait why is Freed here?" Natsu asked, rubbing his eyes. Freed smirked at the lazy dragon slayer and smirked.<br>"I'm here protecting my girlfriend obviously." he stated while pouring himself a cup of coffee. Soon everyone started eating the delicious breakfast that was laid out for them.  
>`Wait where did you and everyone else sleep Mira-Chan?" Wendy asked as she and Romeo at on a couch.<br>"Well when you guys fell asleep, everyone else noticed the door on the other side of the room so we went to check it out. It turns out that there was a hallway behind the door with lots of bedrooms." Mira said and quietly chuckled to herself as every one's jaws dropped to the floor. The group chatted while they ate breakfast and when they finished Natsu walked up and went to Lucy.

"Hey Luce, can we play the game NOW?" the pink hair dragon slayer asks. Lucy smiled and replied with a giggle.

"Fine but go gentle this time okay? You made my legs go sore last time." At those words every ones jaws dropped to the floor.

'_Had the couple had…?' _No one even wanted to think about the possibilities of what the couple does in their 'game'.

"YAY! Let's go! Wanna watch Happy?" Lucy asked as the two headed towards their room. Happy quickly followed them into the room and every one went silent.

"I-I-I wonder what type of game they are playing.." Gageel stuttered. Mira suddenly had an evil look on her face that caused Juvia and Levy to flinch.

"Mira-san, what are you thinking?" Juvia asked with fear in her voice.

"Oh nothing, I'll just be doing a little spying" with that the love struck Mira ran off giggling like a little girl that just got asked out on her first date.

Fried sighed.

"If you excuse me I must be going to stop my girlfriend from humiliating Natsu and Lucy" the green haired mage vanished.


	3. Chapter 3: Natsu's game

**YOLA NICKYCHUA HERE! Anyways i just got back from dinner (RND#M) and my birthday is was yesterday so I thought I will write a chapter to celebrate that I am now 13 (MWAHAHA I JUST REVEALED MY BIRTHDAY TO YOU AND HOW OLD I AM BUT IDC! .) So I hope I left you all hanging when Freed went to find Mira from peeking in on Natsu and Lucy's game... If you are wondering what this "Game" is get ready cause its time to reveal what their game is! **  
><strong>Erza: Nickychua! you are going off the subject of the Fiore Games!<strong>  
><strong>Nickychua; SOWWI I just feel like adding this part in. *Creeper face*<strong>  
><strong>Erza: OKAY anyways nickychua DOES NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!<strong>  
><strong>_<strong>  
><span><strong>Chapter 3:<strong>

As the teams on the train headed to the capitol the Fairy Tail group sat in an awkward silence as the loud panting and moans were heard from the next room.

"Natsu your moving too fast!" Lucy's voice emited from the room.

"Well to bad I like it this way there is NO way I am slowing down. Natsu said and Gray's face seemed to turn into Erza's hair. Soon a loud thump was heard and Lucy moaned with pleasure. Mira, who was sitting in Freed's lap couldn't take it anymore and tried making a run for the door that separated the group from the couple only to be held fast by Freed. Mira whispered something into her boy friends ear in an effort to get him to release her from his grip. Freed's face turned red and tried saying something only to stutter some 'Um's'. Mira smirked and eased herself out of his lap and walked over to the door. Mira pulled out a pair of glasses and put them on.

"Mira-san what are those glasses?" Juvia asked as she and Gray walked over.

"These are Onegi-glasses, they are basically x-ray glasses!" Mira said and looked at the door.

"Oi Mira, that isn't right.." Gray stuttered as dirty thoughts rushed through his head. Mira looked at the raven haired mage and tilted her glasses downwards, looking over the rim.

"Dear, dear Gray I just want to see what they are doing." Mira tutted.

"But what if they are... Y'now..."

"Making love? Well they are proboably making love but I just want to check."

"How sick minded are you?" Gray protested as Mira looked through the door as Lucy's voice was heard through mumbling.

"N-natsu that feels so good!"  
>Mira looked through the door and laughed.<p>

"What is it Mira?" Freed asked.

"Natsu don't dig in so hard our hurting me!" Lucy cried out

"Why dont you see for yourself?" Mira said and opened the door. Everyone looked inside to see Natsu and Lucy on the bed... Giving each other a massage?

"Oi hi everyone do you guys want to play the game with us?" Natsu said as he kneaded Lucy's back.

"Ummm what is the game anyways?" Juvia asked.

"Oh thats easy we just challenge each other to stuff like races, pushups with something on your back, etc." Lucy said.

"Okay!" everyone agreed.

"Wait before we start why was Natsu giving you a massage?" Gray asked.

"Oh he challenged me if I can stand on his shoulders and touch the ceiling and I fell on my back so that was the loud thump you heard earlier. So I challenged him to see if he can give a good massage." Lucy said with a giggle. As everyone smiled they slowly started to play the game. This round of the game involved how long people could kiss (Nalu and Gruvia), who can stand on one foot the longest, piggy back-riding contests and much more that ended in bursts on laughs. As everyone started to get tired Juvia stared out the window and thought about the upcoming events.

_' Will everyone make it back? Juvia can't believe this is happening, why are they sending us to the arena to get killed! Juvia feels so bad for Levy-san and Gageel-san, they just started dating and now this?'_ The thoughts raced around in Juvia's head. Soon the outline of the capitol could be seen in the distance.

"Well i guess this is it..." Gray said as he walked over to Juvia and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Yeah... I guess we better get prepared."

**End of Chapter 3:**  
><strong>_<strong>  
><strong>Herro! Sorry the chapter is so short but I really really wanted to upload a chapter but my mom is starting to rush me (I'm using her laptop). Anyways I hope you like it and please REVIEW!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: Capitol

**Yola everyone! nickychua here! I dont really have much to say so i'll get started and ****I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR THE HUNGER GAMES (WHICH IS AN AWESOME MOVIE)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4:<span>

As the Capitol came into view the mages of Fairy Tail stood in awe at the building surrounding them. It was like nothing they have ever seen before, tall buildings that seem futuristic, and hover planes that were controlled by magic.

"Oi Lucy its your turn." Natsu said as he nudged his girlfriend, hoping to get her back into the game. Natsu felt a gentle hand lay on his arm and he looked over his shoulder too see Mira shaking her head.

"Not now Natsu.. Right now we need to focus on the Fiore Games and surviving." when Mira said her words the sound in the train car seemed to vanish, not a single thing could be heard but the engine of the train as they sped through a tunnel, their train being engulfed in darkness. As they traveled out of the tunnel Juvia and Gray were embracing each other and as Juvia looked over to Natsu and Lucy she noticed something.

"Natsu-san, aren't you normally motion sick?" the water mage questioned.

"Good point Juvia" Gray commented before turning to his friend.

"Oh I had Wendy perform that spell on Natsu so he won't get sick" Lucy said. Suddenly cheering could be heard from outside. The four friends turned to the window to see people outside cheering and clapping as they saw the train pass by. Juvia and Lucy instantly ran towards the window and started waving.

"Oi Juvia why are you waving?" Gray asked his girlfriend.

"Yeah Lu-chan these people are the people that live in the Capitol. They are rich and rude. They are cheering as they send us to our death." Levy said as she came up behing the group with Gageel and Lily.

"I know Levy-chan but these people might sponsor us and send us things that will be helpful in the games so we shoud at least try to be friendly." Lucy replied, not taking a break from waving and smiling at the onlooking crowd. Levy understood and soon most of the group was at the window waving to the crowd. As team Fairy Tail got of the train they ended up in a huge remake centre.

"Oi Bookworm why are we here?" Gageel asked as he turned to his girlfriend who did her research on the Fiore Games.

"Well Gageel this is where we are met by a group of people that will give us a makeover and will dress us up in outfits that sort of represent our magic and our guild. Then tonight we have to ride through the main part of the Capitol so people can see who the participants are this year so they know who to sponsor. And speaking of prep teams here they come now." as Levy concluded her little speech she gestured to a group of people that were approaching them. Makarov turned to his 'children'.

"Okay everyone, make sure you do everything they say. These people are really nice so don't be rude. Boys go in this room and girls in this room. Everyone will have a separate stylist so say your goodbyes because from this point you wont see each other for 12 hours." The master said quickly and walked away with a troubled look on his face. Everyone knew that they had to take things seriously so they did a quick group hug and walked to the two separate rooms.

* * *

><p>Girls Room:<p>

Levy, Juvia, Lucy, Erza, Mirajane, Lisanna, Wendy, Cana and Carla were silent as the stylists came into the room.

"Welcome ladies we will be your stylists during your stay here. We shall get right down to business. Cana your stylist will be Paul, Wendy and Carla will have Michael, Juvia will have Jay, Lucy this is Jordan, Daniel will be Levy's stylist, Lisanna this is Cam, Erza gets Tim, and lastly we have Mirajane with Sam. Oh and by the way my name is Clint so if any of u need to talk to someone I will always be here to talk. I'll leave you girls now and I wish you all the best." As Clint walked out of the room Lucy could see in his eyes that he really felt bad for them.

* * *

><p>Boys Room:<p>

"BOYS CALM DOWN!" Sophie hollored as the group of stylists stood before the boys as they were fighting. She sighed and walked out of the room to get the 'sex appeal'. A few minutes later she returned with 4 women. When they saw the boys fighting she sent the women in to take apart the fight.

Natsu and Gray were lighting up their hands with their magic when something wrapped around their feet and they fell to the ground. Natsu looked over his shoulder to see a frizzy, brown haired girl holding a whip in her hands. She stalked over to the boys and picked Natsu up in a hug. Natsu suddenly felt two soft mounds squishing his face and he couldn't breathe and he quickly pushed away.

"What do you think your-" Natsu shouted only to be stopped when he saw what his hand was gripping. In his hand there was the womans breast.

"Gah! Im so sorry!" he yellen as he bent his head in shame. He felt a hand on his chin and his head was tilted upward to see the girls face close to his. Natsu opened his mouth to say something when he heard a familiar voice say.

"Okay, now that the men of Fairy Tail have been tamed lets get started." Natsu recognized the girl as Sophie , the girl that yelled alot. "Anyways since you men have been fighting for the past hour its time to go get started on your makeovers. Follow me." Sophie guided the men out of the room into a hallway with different doors leading to rooms. As they slowly walked down the hallway Sophie paused slightly at each door and sent a guy into each room.

"Natsu and Happy your stylist Helen will be waiting in this room, Gray Nicole is this way, Christine is waiting for you Makao in here, Gageel you have the lovley Boey, Jellal has Mattea, Fried has Emma, Romeo you have Charleen and Elfman gets May." Sophie turned and walked away, leaving the men with eight attractive women.

* * *

><p><strong>HEY EVERYONE! So this is my fourth chapter so I hope you liked it! My fan fics havent been getting many review so please R&amp;R and yeah!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5: Lucy and Juvia

**Hey everyone! Okay so my last chapter my friends complained about so many OVA's i think their called? (You know the people that aren't originally in the anime/manga). Sorry if you don't really like them :-/ if you have any complaints please tell me cause then i can improve for you guys! So This chapter will be on some of the girls point of views (proboably 2-3 POV's) and the next will be on the others then the boys! So this chapter SHOULD be one of my longest! Enjoy!**

**I DONT OWN FAIRY TAIL!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Juvia and Jay's POV:<span>_**

As Jay walked up to the water mage he took in her appearance. She was cute. Short blue hair, a white and blue dress, white boots, and a cute hat. But that's what she was wearing. Her eyes were a gorgeous shade of blue, and as he approached he noticed a faint blush tinting the girls cheeks. As he came to a stop in front of her he smiled and offered her a hand. "Hi there Juvia, I'm Jay and I will do my best to make you look great... Even though I don't think i need to do much more work, your beautiful enough. Juvia giggle and took his hand as he led her to another door into a hallway, from there he led her to a door near he end of the hall. In the room there was a window looking down at the Capitol and two couches sitting across from each other and in the middle a coffee table. As the two sat on the couches he said quietly.

"I'm sorry you got dragged into the Games." Juvia looked at him with a kind smile.

"Juvia doesn't mind,she will try her best to help Fairy Tail win." Jay smiled back and he started asking her basic questions.

~O~

"So Juvia, what type of magic do you have?" Juvia looked up to see Jay waiting for a reply.

"Oh, Juvia is a water woman." she replied.

"Can you show me some examples of your magic?" Juvia nodded and stood up from her seat.

"Juvia can change into water," she said as her body formed into water ", and Juvia can shoot water projectiles and make shapes out of water." Juvia finishes off by making the Fairy Tail guild symbol out of water. As Juvia looks at Jay she giggles as she spots the man staring at the floating water symbol hovering in her hand. As Jay stared at the floating symbol Juvia took the time to observe the man sitting in front of her. He had black hair, round glasses, jeans, and a blue sweater.

_'Wow he is very kind, smart, AND handsome... GAH! Don't fall for him! You have_ Gray-sama!' The thoughts screeched in Juvia's head. Jay soon snaps out of his daze and gets up.

"I have the most perfect dress for you! I'll go get it." As he approaches the door he pauses and turns around. "Hey Juvia?" he calls out softly. Her head snaps up.

"Yes Jay-san?"

"" Jay starts, letting the word go on for a while as he tries to think of what to say.

Juvia blinked, "What is it Jay-sannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn?". Jay smirked at her and said.

"i just want to say that I will ALWAYS be here for you, when you need to talk I'll be here. I will stand by your team throughout the entire games." Juvia blinked and blushed.

"T-thanks you Jay-san. J-juvia has a question."

"Shoot"

"Are you a wizard?" As Jay heard those words he paused at the door.

"No... I dont have that talent."

"Nonsense! Juvia will teach you magic!" Juvia said with a grin.

"Really!"

"Yeah! What do you think about learning some water magic?"

"Are you serious? That would be so awesome!"

"Even though ur not a water man like Juvia is a water woman, she can still teach you how to turn into water, shoot water projectiles AND create objects out of water!" Juvia said excitedly. Suddenly she was enveloped in a tight hug.

"Thank you." Jay whispered in a shaky voice. As Juvia was about to say something he cut her off. " I never knew what it was like to be loved, to have a friend. Meeting you is an amazing experience and I am forever grateful for your help. Your my first friend Juvia"

Juvia stood, wrapped in his embraced shocked, she felt sad and she wanted to help him.

"Jay-san. I want you to join Fairy Tail. We accept everyone, we LOVE everyone. Everyone in Fairy Tail can be you family, friends and we wil always be there for you... Please join Fairy Tail." Juvia pleaded. Jay looked her in shock.

"A family?" Jay whispered. Juvia nodded. "Okay!" Jay said, agreeing to the idea. Juvia smiled, proud that she was able to help a friend in need.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Lucy and Jordan's<span> POV:**

Heartfillia... The name struck a nerve of recognition in Jordan's heart. Even as he approached the blonde she she seemed to look familiar to him. Maybe he saw her in the streets before? Then it struck him. THATS how he knew her. She didn't seem to recognize her childhood friend so he decided not to tell her till they were alone. Maybe he could do something before that to make her recognize him.

"Well hello hello little lady." Jordan said as he walked up to Lucy, using a phrase he used to say. Lucy looked at him with a confused look that also showed the man that she recognized him a little bit, encouraging the man to keep going. He stuck out his hand, "The names Jordan.". Lucy grinned and shook his hand.

"I'm Lucy."

"Well Lucy, lets head into this room and learn more about each other." Jordan says has he walks into the room. When the door is closed he leads her to a couch and to two sit on either side of the couch. "So tell me about yourself Lucy?" the blonde smirked and said.

"Well why don't you tell me about yourself first?" Jordan smiled and agreed, taking the chance to help jog the girls memory of him.

"Well as you know my name is Jordan. Jordan Schnitzer ." Lucy's eyes widened in recognition but as she opened her mouth to talk he didn't let her. "I used to live with my parents and when i was a kid I would visit my friend everyday in the Heartfillia residence. "A grin appears on his friends face. "Oh and her name is Lucy Heartfillia aka you. What about you?" when he had finished speaking Lucy jumped up and hugged her childhood friend tightly.

"Jordan it is you! I missed you! How is everything with you? How did you end up here? Do you use any magic?" As questions bounced out of the celestial mages mouth Jordan looked at her with joy then quickly silenced her with a kiss. After a few seconds Lucy quickly pushed him away. "W-what are you doing? I'm dating Natsu."

"I know but I have to find a way to shut you up." Jordan said as he ruffles his friends hair. Lucy pouted, "Oh c'mon, cheer up! I havent seen you since we were what 9, 12?" At that Lucy's eyes lit up.

"Now what type of magic do you use, if you have any magic that is."

Jordan smirked and said, "Well you may not have heard of this magic being you but I am a celestial spirit mage."

Lucy shoved her friend away and stared at him in shock.

"N-n-no way" Jordan looked at his friend concerned.

"Are you the Jordan of Fiore?" Lucy asked, fear and anger creeping up in her voice. Jordan nodded slowly.

*SLAP*

As Lucy slapped the blonde she shook.

"H-h-how could you?" She shouted in a whisper. Jordan looked at her with a confused look.

"What are you talking about?"

"You... You... You are one of the worst spirit mages I have heard about! I have hoped it wasn't you so I just forgot about it."

"WHAT! WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Jordan said, shaking the girls shoulders. Lucy shrugged him off and took a step away from him. The girl lowered her head so that her bangs created a shadow over her face.

"I-I hate you." She said in a shaky voice. "Your one of those celestial mages I just HATE." Jordan opened his mouth to speak but Lucy snapped. "If you STILL don't know what I am talking about then you should just be ASHAMED!" Lucy lifted her hand to slap Jordan again but with a gulp she put her hand down. "How dare you mistreat your spirits." Jordan looked at Lucy, emptiness in his eyes.

"What are you talking about? My spirits are tools, they come out when I need them and they leave when I don't."

*KICK*

"You don't get it do you... Spirits are not to be taken as tools, they are living things just like us." Lucy said with a strong voice.

"Open gate of the water drago, MIZU!" Jordan's voice rang out clear in the room and with a poof a little blue dragon appeared.

"What is it you need master?" the dragon said.

"Tie that girl up with your water whip." Jordan ordered. Mizu looked over at Lucy and his gaze saddened. "Well what are you waiting for? Tie her up!" Jordan snapped.

"But sir," Mizu said sadly. "That is Lucy Heartfillia-chan."

"So?"

"She is the nicest celestial spirit mage ever sir!" Mizu said cheerfully. THAT struck something in the blonde.

"Tie her up" he whispered. Mizu waddled over to Lucy.

"Gomen Lucy-chan" Mizu said. Lucy smiled at the blue dragon and kneeled down next to him.

"Hey it's Mizu right?" the little dragon nodded. "Kawaii~ you're just adorable! I bet you're really good in a battle huh?" Mizu giggled a little bit and nodded. "Well I'm sorry we have to meet in these conditions but Jordan IS your master so you will have to follow his orders. Come visit me anytime okay?" Mizu continued nodding excitedly and quickly tied his new friend up gently and with a giggle vanished back into the spirit world.

"Do you know the reason why I had you tied up Luce?" Jordan asked. Lucy sat, silent. "I tied you up because who knows... You might kick, punch, OR slap me again." Lucy sweat dropped. "Now Lucy, how many spirits can you summon at once? One? Three? Two I bet. I believe I am the most powerful mages out there." Jordan said with a smirk.

"Do you have ANY respect for me?" Lucy asked.

"Well how will I know? I haven't seen you for years and who knows? You might be as weak as a beginner mage. As you can see i can summon up to four celestial spirits at a time." As Jordan said that the air around him sparkled and four spirits appeared and after a few seconds they vanished. Lucy quickly took note that he only summoned weaker spirits similar to Plue. Jordan turned back to his childhood friend. "Now lets see what you have to say." and with a snap of jordans fingers Lucy's binds fell off. Lucy stood up and dusted her skirt before facing the blonde and starting what she had to say.

"So you think you're oh so mighty just cause you can summon three spirits, or as you call them: tools." Jordan's smirk vanished. "You don't even KNOW me anymore Jordan, I am different than most of you celestial spirit mages. I don't treat them as tools, they are living beings with feelings, emotions, life and so much more. I love my spirits and they are my friends that are always there for me." As Lucy went on with her speech her body glowed with a yellow hue and one by one all of her zodiac spirits appeared around the room. Taurus, Virgo , Aries, Loki, Aquarius, Scorpio, Sagittarius, Gemini, Capricorn ,Cancer and last of all Plue popped into her arms. Jordans eyes widened, this girl just summoned ELEVEN SPIRITS! "We stick together through thick and thin, we never think of each other as tools and they are my FAMILY!" With her last word she fell over panting as her spirits aside from Plue vanished. "So there you hav-"

"Wow" Jordan whispered.

"Pardon?"

"Amazing.. I never knew it was possible to summon that many spirits, much less more than three zodiac spirits"

"Jordan?" The blonde male looked up. "promise me something."

"Anything." Jordan breathed.

"Don't treat your spirits as tools, treat them as your family"

"I can do that." Jordan said curtly. "Now lets get you ready for the parade.

* * *

><p><strong>YO EVERYONE! SO THATS THIS CHAPTER! I will be gone on a camping trip for a week with my school so yeah... <strong>

**Peace out and 13 YEAR OLDS FOR THE WIN!**


	6. Chapter 6: Grays meeting

Hey everyone!

(I still and never will own Fairy Tail)

* * *

><p>Wendy and Carla's POV:<p>

As all the girls walked off with their stylists Wendy stood there nervous.

'Will he like me? i wonder if he might have a son? I dont think he would... Well... OH that must be him!' The thoughts quickly bolted through the young girls head but were quickly cut of as she saw a man of his young 20's approaching her. he had red hair with a few blue streaks, and wore a regular t-shirt and jeans.

"Hello, you must be Wendy. My name is Michael and this is my son Keith, he will be helping me today. Wendy nodded her head and smiled before following him into a room.

* * *

><p>Now for the boys POV~<p>

* * *

><p>Natsu's POV:<p>

As all the boys walked into their rooms to meet their stylists, Natsu just KNEW that some will flirt non-stop with their stylist. Natsu was smirking at his friends when walked into his designated room. He looked around the room cautiously, it was a lounge by the looks of it, with two doors off to the side. The far walls were fully made of glass, so he could see the city below. As he scanned the room for his stylist, he noticed a girl sitting on one of the couches as she looked onto her laptop. He cleared his throat and the girl looked up with a start.

"Your my stylist right? Helen?" the pink haired boy asked and the girl nodded and stood up. Helen had raven black hair that went to her shoulders, brown eyes, and had a face that looked so innocent. She was wearing a green t-shirt with skinny jeans and flats.

"Your my client right? Natsu?" Helen replied with a smirk on her face. Natsu smiled his toothy grin and knew he would be good friends with this girl.

"So are you a mage?" that was the next thing he asked and the girl smiled.

"Thats for me to know and you to find out. Now if you follow me we can get started." Helen took Natsu's scarf and dragged him to one of the two doors. When she opened a door it lead to a closet full of clothes fit for Natsu.

"Woooooa! Its HUGE!" Natsu said excitedly as he started running all over the place, the closet must have been the size of Lucy's apartment.

"Thats what she said" Helen mumbled under her breath. Natsu's head shot up. Maybe this girl wasn't so innocent.

* * *

><p>Gray's POV:<p>

As the ice Mage was directed to a blue door he stopped in front of the door and double checked if he still had his clothes on. He didn't want to embarrass himself in front of his stylist. As he walked into the room he looked for the girl called Nicole.

"Umm... Hello?" he called out. No reply. As the mage slowly walked into the room he froze. He heard someone... Humming? Gray saw a door leading to another room and as he entered it he saw a girl sitting on the other side of the room, looking out the window as she played the guitar. "Uh... Excuse me.. Nicole?" no response. Gray wondered why the girl couldn't hear him and noticed the blue and white headphones covering her ears. As the girl hummed and strummed her guitar, Gray leaned against the door frame and observed the girl. She had black hair similar to his that reached the middle of her back; she had a dark pair of skinny jeans on with black-knee high boots with a blue and brown plaid shirt with a navy blue tank-top inside. She also had glasses on her face along with blue heart shaped earrings dangling from her ears.

"Music make- screech" he heard the girl whispered. Gray felt something appear behind him but before he could turn around he heard the deafening sound of a guitar being strummed on a piercing note. As the ice mage collapsed on the ground, covering his ears he saw the girl put her guitar down.

"Who's there?" She whispered.

"G-gray Fullbuster" he replied. The girl whipped her earphones off so that they were hanging on her neck and rushed towards the boy.

"Omigosh! I am SOOOO sorry! I thought you're one of those capital creeps!" she said as she helped the mage up.

"Oi oi oi, its alright!" Gray mumbled. After they were sitting across from each other on the comfortable couches with pepsi the girl introduced themselves.

"Well I'm Nicole C. and I'm a music mage" Nicole started. Grays eyes widened.

"Your a mage?" the girl nodded. "Umm what's a music magic?" Nicole smiled and explained.

"Well I absolutely LOVE music so my boyrfri- I mean.. Uhh my friend Jonny helped me create my own magic! I can do basically anything and everything with music! And you can call me Nicky! Tons of people do!" Nicole said cheerfully.

"Okayy then.. So hi Nicky, I'm Gray... Gray Fullbuster and I'm an ice make mage" sticking out his hand the girl cheerfully shook his hand.

"Nice to meet ya. Okay down to business" Nicky clapped her hands together to get the ice mages' attention "The parade is tonight and I got to get you in some costume. Stand up quickly for a sec?" When Gray stood up, the girl started circling him. Gray stood still, his breathing hitched in his throat. It felt as if the music mage was trying to memorize every detail of his body.

"Oi you done yet?" he impatiently questioned.

"Mmm one sec, wait here" walking into a door to their left. A minute later she emerged from the door with an outfit. "Go in there and try on this outfit" gesturing to a door to the right of the closet. Nodding Gray silently walked to the changeroom.

* * *

><p>yo... so idk if y'all like my fanfic or not :P sorry for not updating! please review! im too lazy to do everyone meeting their stylist sowwi :P<p>

~Nicky


End file.
